


Days of Our Lies

by cyborgtegan



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgtegan/pseuds/cyborgtegan
Summary: In this soap opera style Christmas fic, Tegan threatens to get in the way of Sara's perfect evening.





	Days of Our Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random trope generator to help me get ideas for this fic, so if some of the elements seem out of nowhere, that is the reason. If it seems over the top, that is the intention! Enjoy!

“Sing it again, but SEXIER!” Sara yelled, slamming her fingers onto the keys of her piano. The members of the caroling group, of which Sara was the leader, quietly sighed and prepared to start again. As Sara began to play “Jingle Bells” for the dozenth time that evening, Tegan burst through the door unannounced.

“Sup, bitches!?” Tegan called, slamming the door shut. The door complained at the violence, its festive wreath ringing its bells with alarm.

The carolers ceased to sing, and Sara’s hands slammed the keys again. She turned around on the piano bench, glaring at her twin with fire in her eyes, a burning hazel that could roast any nut.

“What the FUCK do you think you are doing here, Tegan,” she hissed. “I thought I kicked you out of our group weeks ago. And who the fuck is that?” Sara gestured to the confused-looking woman who’d entered the home on her twin’s arm.

Tegan unzipped her coat and threw it at the carolers, but her aim was off, and it hit a lamp, causing it to crash to the floor and break. She also removed her beanie and tossed it to the group, where a young, eager girl caught the hat, sniffed it, and jumped up and down, mouthing _I love you Tegan!_ Tegan winked at the girl, causing her to faint.

Sara scoffed. “Answer me!” She said.

Tegan smirked. “This is Lindsey,” she said, “My girlfriend.”

Sara stood up at once; as she passed her group of carolers, none of them dared move an inch or speak. Or breathe. Her steps were heavy, though her feet were little. She walked towards her sister and Lindsey with the purpose of a woman with focus, a woman with determination, a woman who would not rest until her group of carolers was the best in the city, no, the country, no, THE WORLD!

“Tegan,” Sara started, her face mere inches away from her sister’s, “Who the FUCK is this dime store HUSSY, and what possessed your infantile mind to bring her here to MY LOVELY HOME during REHEARSAL NIGHT?!” Sara began to pace the room, brushing cat hair from her snowman sweater. “You know how important this is to me, Tegan. We have to be the best. Did you know that Martha’s group has twenty people in it? Twenty. And we have to make due with NINETEEN, because somebody had to show up late to rehearsal every fucking week, making a mockery of the art form and time-honored tradition that is singing Christmas carols—”

“Excuse ME?!” Tegan interrupted, “Art form? You are just fucking singing Rudolf and shit looking like complete uptight assholes in elf costumes.” She laughed.

Sara was fuming. “Get out of my sight!” Her small hands were balled into fists, knuckles turning white.

Tegan ignored her sister and sat down by the fireplace, leading Lindsey with her.

“Hey,” said Tegan in a warm, charming tone, “Can’t we stay a while? Just a nice normal night? Have dinner with you guys afterwards?”

The younger twin bit her lip, remembering the responsibility of the dinner party she had planned for after rehearsal. She always prided herself on perfection and hospitality, no guest unwanted or left uncared for.

“Fine,” Sara answered, returning to her piano. “Just don’t screw this up for me. Or else. Got it?”


End file.
